


Four For You

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Everyone Has Sex With Everyone, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Girls Kissing, Het Sex, Human Castiel, Human Jimmy, Human Meg, Human Ruby, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Jimmy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Panties, Riding, Semi Safe Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Slash, Squirting, Teasing, Twincest, Vibrators, handjobs, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non identical twins, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are far from normal but sometimes an opportunity presents itself to help them forget about the monsters under their beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_These_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_These_Words/gifts).



Hunting leaves little in the way of personal relationships. Cas will be the first to admit that their relationship is far from the standard. Non identical twins Castiel and Jimmy Novak are lone wolves, isolated from the hunting world. They take cases no one else will. Dabbling in mysteries with unhappy endings and closed cases supplied by their inside guy Victor Hendrickson.

Castiel has one constant in his life and he is knelt next to him, tongue deep in Meg Masters. The brunet has a tongue as wicked as sin and cheekbones sharp enough to draw blood. She is loud and unapologetic. Her delicately filed nails are buried in Jimmy’s hair, tugging the short stands as his tongue teases over her engorged clit.

Meg is loud, her moans echo through the rented room. Jimmy slurps at her cunt, drinking down every drop of her arousal. He moans into her soaking cunt. Meg fucks his mouth, her clit grinding on his straight nose, smearing her slick over his smooth shaven face.

She is a tiger, roaring through her orgasm, body torte on the white sheets. Cas watches as Meg falls apart on his brothers tongue, her hips flying off the bed. She is beautiful in the throes of orgasm. She is made to be worshiped and adored. Jimmy smirks, his lips sucking her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue over her sensitive button causing her cry out.

Greedily he laps up the slick running over the curve of her ass and down her thighs. Her eyes flutter open, mascara smudged slightly on her right cheek, a tear escaping from her painted eyes.

If Meg is a tiger then Ruby is a lioness, sleek and silent but still deadly. Her legs shake either side of his head, one hand flung towards Meg, the other tugging on cheap motel sheets under her half naked body. The light casts shadows over her tanned body, her stomach clenching with impending release.

Scarlett panties cover Ruby’s cunt, she soaks through the dark satin. Cas mouths over her, her hips desperately bucking off the bed as her teases her. She is close, her legs shaking around his head, holding him in place. He pulls away, fingers skirting over the lace edge of her panties.

Pushing them to the slide Cas gets his first view of her cunt. She is wet, glistening in the street lights streaming in through the window. With his hand on the inside of her thigh Cas leans down to taste her.

Whereas Jimmy is all for the release and pleasure of his partner. Providing them gratification after gratification, Cas prefers to teases the ladies beneath him. Tongue tracing the alphabet over Ruby’s cute little cunt, she is tight and pink, her clit poking out from her lips. Cas worries the nub between his lips, fingers reaching over her flat stomach to play with lace covered breasts. 

He brings her to the edge for the third time today. Her pretty lips hang open, begging for release. She sobs as he simply presses his tongue to her clit. There isn’t nearly enough pressure to get her off. She huffs, whining deep in her throat, beside her Meg is screaming through another orgasm.

Dragging cold fingers over Ruby’s lips has her gasping out. He pinches her nipple with wicked fingers as she tries to force him closer to her clit. He circles her entrance, scooping slick onto his rolled tongue. He is doing little more than breathing right now. Warm air spills over her cunt, she shivers under him, hand clenched tight in the sheets. Sliding his fingers into Ruby, he hears Jimmy chuckles beside him. Meg is whimpering, her finger scrabbling for purchase through his hair. 

Crooking his long digits against her g-spot Ruby comes silently for the first time tonight. She arches off the bed, her mouth open in a silent scream eyes clenched shut. Cas smirks, his tongue drawing circles over her clit.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a pink vibrator. He slides the bullet through her slick, getting it wet before letting it nestle close to Ruby’s clit. Pulling another orgasm from her seconds after her first. Finding her voice, she whimpers out his name. His fingers stroke over her g-spot, bullet pushing her over the edge again.

Pressing the bullet tighter to her clit, swiping it sideways over the erect bud makes drags a squirting orgasm from her. Her legs tighten around his shoulders and her come dripping over his lashes and cheeks, Cas finally turns of the toy. Pressing his tongue to her clit her works her through her climax. Ruby is far too worn out to make any noise.

Cas watches as his brother is pulled from between Meg’s long legs, his cock pressed tight against his stomach. Buried two fingers deep in Ruby, kissing over her quivering waist, Castiel jerks his cock to the pornographic sounds his little brother makes. Come painting his fingers he falls back onto his heels, Ruby’s slick still dripping from his cheeks as heart races frantically in his chest.

Ruby sits up, tugging Meg into a rough kiss. All the tenderness from their earlier encounter gone as Meg swivels her hips, pushing Jimmy away once again. He smiles at Cas, reaching out to touch him with wet fingers and a wicked smirk. Cas is pulled towards Jimmy tasting Meg as their lips crash together.

He hears wet slaps and as he looks up, he sees Meg fingering ruby, their lips still attached even as she gasps into her mouth. Jimmy’s eyes are wide, his cock still hard and leaking. The sight in front of him causes whimpering moans to fall from his chapped lips.

Cas kisses Jimmy’s neck, nibbling over a jagged scar, his wet palm wrapping around his leaking cock. He jerks his brother with short, slow strokes. He whispers dirty words into his ear, his own body reacting to the two beautiful women on the bed. Jimmy comes with a cry, splattering white all over his chest. Cas grins, lapping up the mess he made with broad strokes, teasing his brothers nipples until Jimmy is a shaking, quivering mess.

Ruby beckons them both onto the bed, still fingers deep in Meg. The two women share more kisses, grinding against each other in an erotic display. Cas’s cock is hard once again. Meg hands Jimmy a condom from the bedside table, kissing Ruby as she whimpers pitifully at the interruption.

Meg tells Jimmy to rolls the latex down Cas’s cock. With a wink his little brother covers him with red rubber, jerking his cock a few times, flicking the tip on his upstroke. Jimmy chases a bead of sweat down Cas’s chest, kissing over his nipples. He sucks a nub into his mouth, grazing the bud with his teeth. Cas’s hands fly to his head needing his mouth tight and wet around him.

Distantly Cas hears Ruby and Meg come together. The sounds of fucking slow down so only the hum of the AC can be heard. Ruby pants out short breathes into Megs shoulder as the other women cradles her shaking body close. Meg watches with hooded eyes as Jimmy suckles Cas’s nipples.

He raises as eyebrow, expecting a comment but Meg simply shrugs, shuffling closer to him. She touches the side of his face, her finger tracing the old scars and stubble, dragging slowly over his lips. Instinctively he licks his lips, catching her finger with his tongue.

Guiding an exhausted Ruby closer, Meg flings a leg over him. Settling on his face as Ruby sinks on his cock, her hips grinding against him instantly. The sound of blood rushed to his ears as Cas struggles to concentrate. Meg rocks in time to Ruby’s shallow thrusts. She barely moves on his cock, instead clenches tight around him, squeezing him with her deep heat. Jimmy lays beside him, one hand on Megs breast, rolling her perky nipples between his fingers. His other hand traces around Ruby’s entrance, tickling Cas’s cock with every touch.

His tongue dives into Megs cunt, desperately trying to bring her off against his lips. He hasn’t the patience for teasing and Megs isn’t one to be teased this late in the night. He feels her shift above him, he gets a clear picture of her leaning forward to capture Ruby’s lips. The brunette clenches around him in surprise. She comes quickly with a sharp thrust of his hips.

Meg sits back, grinding her clit on his tongue. Ruby is still coming, he feels Jimmy’s fingers on her clit, brushing carelessly against his cock. With a flick of his tongue Meg is coming with a chesty groan.

She rides out her orgasm wonderfully slow, her cunt spasming on his tongue as she thrashes above him. Her hands rest on his chest, clenching and unclenching as he carries on lapping at her wetness. She stills finally, flicking his nipples with her manicured nails.

Cas comes without warning, fucking up into Ruby’s wet heat and crying out against Meg’s cunt. Ruby flutters around him, Jimmy stroking over his length as he fills the condom. He calls a jumbled mess of their names, eyes clenched shut and his fingers biting into the sheets.

Meg clambers off him with a sigh, petting his cheek with fondness. Ruby is too exhausted to move as she falls forward on to his chest, barely sliding off his cock. Jimmy touches him with gentle fingers, removing the soiled condom. Ruby smiles sleepily as he wraps his arms around her, kissing her messy hair. He feels Jimmy sling an arm around him and Ruby


End file.
